The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as a color digital copy machine.
In recent years, digital copy machines have rapidly spread in offices.
For the digital copy machine as a product which replaces a conventional monosaturated analog copy machine, a high-speed monosaturated digital copy machine on which an electronic sort function has been used. In these several years, partly because of a progress in color printed matters, or color data prepared in the office, a color digital copy machine has also increasingly been used.
Particularly, since main body price and copy unit price of the color digital copy machine are still high, many users use the copy machine in a plurality of fields, or use a function by which the use can be limited by a management code for each group. Moreover, concerning adjustment of a copy image quality, in a general product, an image quality adjustment function is imparted onto a control panel so that the adjustment is possible in accordance with a user's purpose.
Moreover, a product having a one-touch adjustment function which is combined with image quality adjustment depending on some product, or a function (set mode memory function) by which a user's set mode can be stored/read is also brought onto market.
As described above, with the color digital copy machine, for the user using the machine in the plurality of divisions, or using the function by which the use can be limited by the management code for each group, the image quality adjustment function on the control panel is generally used to set quality conditions of the image to be copied for each copy and copy the image.
For example, a user who frequently copies a original considering photo reproducibility as important changes a mode to a print photo mode and executes the copy. A user who frequently copies a original including a photo considering thick and clear text reproduction as important adjusts sharpness on a plus side and manually adjusts density on a plus side before copying the original.
Moreover, when the product having the set mode memory function is used, it is necessary to store a set mode state at a copy time by a designated number and call out and use the designated number indicating stored set mode state at the next use time.
Furthermore, as a content proposed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-179698 (Cannon Inc.), when the user selects/changes a set value of an item with respect to default set values of a plurality of set items (setting with which general users are satisfied), the user can update the default set value. However, in this proposed function, the update is freely possible when desired by a plurality of users as described above. Therefore, confusion is sometimes created, when the copy is desired by the same user on pre-copy conditions.
Therefore, even the user who frequently uses the above-described apparatus has to always change the same setting or read the designated number, and this deteriorates operability.